Ryan Security
Ryan Security is the private security force owned and operated by Ryan Industries to maintain order in Rapture. History Establishing Order Rapture was built around a principle of minimal government interference, "a city free of law and god." While there was no state-run army or police force, for-profit enterprises which provided armed and unarmed security services and expertise to private and public clients were permitted. Andrew Ryan used his good name and substantial resources to create Ryan Security, the most well known and effective of the private security services in the underwater city. Led by Ryan's staunch ally, Chief of Security Sullivan, Ryan Security served many businesses and private interests. While the largest was Ryan Industries, the most important was the Rapture Central Council. Ryan Security was contracted to carry out the edicts of the City Council, and thus to maintain order and keep the city safe from potential threats. Whether Ryan or Chief Sullivan condoned or were even aware of it, various Ryan Security agents were engaged in splicing. The wonder drug ADAM enabled the agents to be more effective in carrying out their duties. The dangerous effects of long-term usage weren't publicly known yet. Security Devices, such as Security Bots, Security Cameras, and automated Turrets, were also technologies and services offered and regulated by Ryan Private Security and by Ryan Industries as Home Defense Products.Public Address Announcement: "A man's home is his castle, and should be defended as such. You should never back down to intruders in the night. And with Ryan Industries' Home Defense Products, you won't have to. Stand your ground, it's every man's right." Securing Rapture The greatest perceived threat to Rapture was the city's existence being exposed to the surface world. The City Council tasked Ryan Security with the job of uncovering a large smuggling ring in Rapture and bringing it to justice. Sullivan had his men infiltrate the operations at Neptune's Bounty and attempted to get sufficient legal proof. Ryan's men commandeered the Wharfmaster's Office to use as their base of operations while investigating the extent of the criminal enterprise. They used severe interrogation methods on suspected smugglers to try to link the Smuggling Ring to Fontaine.Sullivan's Audio Diary: Timmy H. Interrogation On September the 12th, under the orders of Andrew Ryan and the rest of the Rapture Central Council, Ryan Security raided Fontaine Fisheries, killing Frank Fontaine and major elements of his gang in a firefight when arrests were attempted. The smuggling operation was shut down and evidence of the smuggling seized. The security operation was seen as a success, but because the target was Andrew Ryan's biggest business rival, it led a portion of Rapture's population to view Ryan as despotic and Ryan Security as his private enforcers. The growing animosity and distrust in Rapture allowed for a charismatic leader named Atlas to rise to some prominence. He organized a following inside Fontaine's, where he and other associates of Frank Fontaine had been imprisoned following the raid on the Fisheries. He used telegraphs to transmit his anti-Ryan agenda to collaborators out in the city, who then organized supporters among the lower classes. Fearing the potential for an uprising, Andrew Ryan authorized Operation Deep Dive on New Year's Eve of 1958. He sent his forces to the department store to stomp out the growing security situation before it got out of hand. As a last-minute addition, the agents were ordered to hunt down and eliminate Elizabeth, who Ryan saw as a threat, and bring her body to Dr. Yi Suchong for scientific study. Ryan Security killed many of Atlas' men, but the raid was a failure as Atlas managed to escape. Combating Rebellion With Atlas free in Rapture, Ryan became increasingly desperate to find the revolutionary and his compatriots. He had his men restrict and track citizen's actions in an attempt to corner Atlas. This was accomplished through various means including infiltrating the Air-Tite Archives in Minerva's Den to investigating people's private records.Audrey Hesselgren's Audio Diary: Prying EyesNicholas Ingraham's Audio Diary: Subversives in the Archives In an attempt to restore order, Ryan imposed laws which limited the terrorists, but also restricted the citizenry. Eventually, laws against public congregations and strict curfews went into effect. Apollo Square, a concentration of Atlas supporters, was locked down and put under martial law with Ryan placing Security agents to guard checkpoints. There, guiltless Rapture citizens were interred alongside Atlas loyalists and other lawbreakers. As the civil war worsened, more and more of the Ryan Security manpower began to "splice up" to compete with Atlas' Splicers. This only helped to further destabilize the situation. By the time of Jack's arrival into Rapture in 1960, the agents of Ryan Security are just as unstable as the rest of the city's inhabitants under Ryan's control.Andrew Ryan's Audio Diary: Desperate Times ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' After rejecting Ryan's offer to work for him, Elizabeth is forced to fight agents of Ryan Security as she attempts to escape the Housewares building. The agents of Ryan Security sent to Fontaine's for Operation Deep Dive can also be seen battling with the spliced-up prisoners, as Elizabeth makes her way across Bathyspheres DeLuxe, and executing followers of Atlas in the Manta Ray Lounge. Types Ryan Security personnel are formally seen only in Burial at Sea - Episode 2. The following are the two enemy types encountered in-game: Soldier These are part of Ryan's forces in Rapture. They appear to be spliced, evidenced by their physical appearance, though significantly less so than the Splicers inhabiting Fontaine's. Their combat behavior is also identical to that of Leadhead and Thuggish Splicers. Many carry pistols and shotguns, as well as crossbows and batons. General attire is a grey trench coat normally worn by members of Rapture's police force. Some members wear gas masks, which render them impervious to Gas Bolts. Houdini Splicer These Splicers release fireballs, which are the same as the Houdini Splicers, but are used in the Firemen tactic of creating an omnidirectional explosion of fire when enemies are close. The Houdini Plasmid is used to appear suddenly, send out fireballs before just as suddenly disappearing. They are impervious to the Possession Plasmid and have increased defenses, making them a formidable enemy. They are not impervious to stealth blows. The Ryan Security Houdinis require hits with multiple Tranquilizer Bolts to be affected. Quotes The following are quotes heard in Burial at Sea - Episode 2. Ryan Security Splicers oscillate between various models, but there are four unique sets of quotes attached to common security agents and one for Houdini Splicers. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Ryan Security Agent Idle (Vo_RyanSec_Male_01_Idle) *"Atlas' followers have been living on borrowed time if you ask me. Who knows, maybe Ryan got tired of footing the bill for this place." *"Ryan's built up considerable cachet with me. He says you go, you go." (Vo_RyanSec_Male_02_Idle) *"Not sure which one of these jerks thought it was a good play getting in the ring with Ryan." *"Told Ryan he should've given each of these clowns a bullet, not a prison." *"Guy made a city at the bottom of the ocean, and they thought it was a wise idea crossing him." (Vo_RyanSec_Male_03_Idle) *"We get in, disappear the girl and Atlas' crew, back before happy hour." *"I'm smart enough to know Ryan's smarter than all of us." *"Anyone come across this girl he mentioned?" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_04_Idle) *"You judge a man by his enemies? Then Ryan doesn't amount to much." *"Some scourge and a couple of mental cases, hm." *"Fontaine's followers put up a good fight at the fisheries. I'd expected more from this lot." *"Too bad we gotta kill the twist... Shame to put talent like that to waste." Attacking Elizabeth (Vo_RyanSec_Male_01_Combat_Enter) *"Got you now!" *"There she is!" *"There's the girl." (Vo_RyanSec_Male_02_Combat_Enter) *"I've got you cold!" *"Now you're in the soup!" *"Time to pay the piper, sweetheart!" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_03_Combat_Enter) *"About goddamn time you showed!" *"There you are." *"Time's up you goddamn twist!" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_04_Combat_Enter) *"There she is!" *"Been expecting you!" *"I see her." Attacking Taunt (Vo_RyanSec_Male_01_Taunt) *"Seems to me you asked for this" *"I take no pleasure getting rough with a lady." *"They mean to make an example outta you." (Vo_RyanSec_Male_02_Taunt) *"Nothing personal, just business." *"This won't take long." (Vo_RyanSec_Male_03_Taunt) *"You're in deep trouble now." *"Ryan said to erase you!" *"Good as dead!" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_04_Taunt) *"Ryan said to kill you or don't come back." *"Dead! Just don't know it yet." *"What did you think was gonna happen? You cross Ryan and get off scot-free?" Elizabeth Invisible (Vo_RyanSec_Male_01_Target_Invisible) *"She's gotta still be around, gotta be." (Vo_RyanSec_Male_02_Target_Invisible) *"I wasn't born last night! You're still here!" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_03_Target_Invisible) *"Gone huh? chuckle Not the way I figure." (Vo_RyanSec_Male_04_Target_Invisible) *"Don't matter I can't see you. Not at all." Detected Sight (Vo_RyanSec_Male_01_Suspicion_Sight) *"What's your story, speak up!" *"Who's this character?" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_02_Suspicion_Sight) *"Hey, who's that?" *"Who's that over there?" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_03_Suspicion_Sight) *"That one of our people or theirs?" *"Say, who are you?" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_04_Suspicion_Sight) *"That her?" *"There you are doll." Detected Noise (Vo_RyanSec_Male_01_Suspicion_Noise) *"The hell was that?" *"What's going on?" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_02_Suspicion_Noise) *"Get out here where I can see you." *"Show yourself!" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_03_Suspicion_Noise) *"Who's there?" *"What's going on?" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_04_Suspicion_Noise) *"Hey what's all that rumpus?" *"I heard that." Discovering a Body (Vo_RyanSec_Male_01_Suspicion_Corpse) *"What the — Still here, aren't you?!" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_02_Suspicion_Corpse) *"This one's down for the count… we're not all easy targets, you get me!?" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_03_Suspicion_Corpse) *"Stupid jerk… should've never stuck his neck out!" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_04_Suspicion_Corpse) *"They're down for the count." *"I know you done it." Searching End (Vo_RyanSec_Male_01_Suspicion_Exit) *"Ran off? No skin off my nose." *"Gone? Life's too short for this." (Vo_RyanSec_Male_02_Suspicion_Exit) *"Party's over huh? Oh well." *"She gone? More power to you, sister." (Vo_RyanSec_Male_03_Suspicion_Exit) *"Sigh She's not around." *"Sigh Enough, ain't nobody here." (Vo_RyanSec_Male_04_Suspicion_Exit) *"We done here?" *"Nobody ever tells me nothing." *"Look I've had enough of this, someone else can find her." Searching Elizabeth (Vo_RyanSec_Male_01_Searching_Taunting) *"Where is she? '''Lady, you're working my last nerve.'" *"''Don't make me hunt you down like an animal." *"C'mon out! You got my full attention!" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_02_Searching_Taunting) *"Get back here!" *"Not in the mood for this hide-and-seek!" *"Don't think you can hide!" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_03_Searching_Taunting) *"Come on out. Let's make this quick." *"You turn around, I'll be there." *"You can't keep runnin' forever!" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_04_Searching_Taunting) *"Had any principles, you wouldn't be skulking around." *"Hidin': that's how it's gonna be?" *"Don't walk away now. Fun's just beginning." Possessed (Vo_RyanSec_Male_01_Possessed) *"I'm on your side." (Vo_RyanSec_Male_02_Possessed) *"They'll think better of crossing the two of us!" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_03_Possessed) *"Nobody lays a hand on you. Not so long as I'm here!" (Vo_RyanSec_Male_04_Possessed) *"I'll make sure nobody musses a hair on that pretty head." Houdini Idle (Vo_Houdini_02_Idle) *"The girl. Atlas's crew. No witnesses. What else you need to know?" *"Let's just say we're not here to teach them philosophy." *"Ryan said the girl's gonna die first. I don't ask questions." Attacking Elizabeth (Vo_Houdini_02_Combat_Enter) *"Do you know how much trouble you cause me?" *"You should have taken Ryan's deal." *"Gonna make short work of you." Attacking Taunt (Vo_Houdini_02_Taunt) *"Nothing personal, sweetheart." *"Your number's up." *"Let's make this easy for both of us." Elizabeth Invisible (Vo_Houdini_02_Target_Invisible) *"Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Detected Sight (Vo_Houdini_02_Suspicion_Sight) *"Who are you suppose to be?" *"Better have a good reason to be here!" Detected Noise (Vo_Houdini_02_Suspicion_Noise) *"What was that?" *"That sounded funny." Discovering a Body (Vo_Houdini_02_Suspicion_Corpse) *"Better you than me, pal. I'm not taking a next bullet." Searching End (Vo_Houdini_02_Suspicion_Exit) *"Alright, forget it." *"Enough of this. I quit." Searching Elizabeth (Vo_Houdini_02_Searching_Taunting) *"Come out! Let's get this over with!" *"Won't even see me coming." *"Wherever you are, sister, you won't get anywhere hiding." Possessed (Vo_Houdini_02_Possessed) *"You and me, against the world." Gallery ryansarmy.jpg|''Concept art for Ryan's army.'' houdiniagent.jpg|''Concept art for the Houdini variant.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-07 14-58-11-946.png|''Shotgunner with metal head gear.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-07 15-09-54-415.png|''Shotgunner with gas mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-07 14-56-28-765.png|''Hand Cannoneer with gas mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-07 15-04-13-726.png|''Hand Cannoneer with transparent helmet.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-07 14-59-17-224.png|''Crossbowers with gas mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-07 15-00-57-854.png|''The Baton-users.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-07 15-08-09-166.png|''Ryan Security executing Atlas's followers.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-07 15-06-04-710.png|''Ryan Security fighting with Splicer.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-07 14-53-47-672.png|''Ryan Security's Houdini Splicer.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-07 15-00-21-705.png|''A Houdini Splicer throwing fireball.'' BioShockInfinite 2014-03-28 23-46-49-687.png|''A Houdini Splicer emitting fire storm.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-07 14-53-01-425.png|''A Houdini Splicer disappearing.'' Behind the Scenes *In the game files of Burial at Sea - Episode 2 the fireball-throwing Ryan Security agents are identified under the name "Houdini" as in Houdini Splicers from BioShock and BioShock 2, but their fighting style is reminiscent of the Firemen from BioShock Infinite. References es:Seguridad Privada de Ryan Category:Splicers Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Enemies